The main goal of this research is to assess the impact of retirement on mental well-being and to do so in the context of other factors influencing adaptation such as widowhood, social class, physical health, disability, activity level, and income adequacy. To achieve this goal, an existing longitudinal and cross-sequential data set will be expanded and analyzed. Data were collected in 1975, 1977, and 1979 and a fourth time of measurement will be added in 1981. To analyze several waves of data, programs and techniques developed to handle the unique methodological problems posed by longitudinal data are being reviewed and applied. Analyses in the following specific areas are completed, in progress, or planned: couples' adaptation to aging and retirement, analysis of a theoretical model of adjustment to retirement which includes an assessment of changes in an individual's goal hierarchy, adjustment to widowhood, continued employment beyond age 65, impact of socioeconomic status on the social context of aging, and prediction of well-being in later life.